CC004/Transcript
CC004: A Quickie on Selfies (Featuring Black) ' ' Pre-Show: Orange: (Sings a song, but very horribly) (Orange sees a magic paintbrush from the last episode) Orange: Oh, a magic paintbrush. I wonder if this still works? (White walks by) Orange: Maybe on White? Let’s see… White: Wait what?! No no no- (Everything explodes, cut to elimination) ' ' Elimination: (Intro) (Black gets ready to do the quickest Elimination ever) White: Black, what are you doing… Black: Oh just getting ready for the quickest elimination ever! White: But you aren’t a- Black: Shut up. Not that routine again. In fact… (Black “eliminates” White) Black: Play that elimination intro again. (Intro, again) Fuchsia: Hey Black, where’s White? I need him to clean the statue of him eliminating Pink. Black: Oh he’s not here right now. He’s out getting those clean supplies for you, I think…(Laughs quietly) Fuchsia: Um, why are you laughing? Black: Oh nothing. Just some joke I heard in my head. ' ' Black: Now all the Squares are up for elimination, right? The Squares: Right. Black: And all the Circles are out there right? The Circles: Yeah. Black: So let’s do this! Start the clock! (Clock appears) The Squares: Huh? Black: All right let’s go! (To TV) The number of votes is 86, which is a lot more than last episode. The only prize you’re getting is the next challenge since we have a shortage of prizes for the next two episodes. So we’ll get to the point. Here are the top five most voted. ' ' (Shows votes, with Fuchsia getting the most votes) Black: Fuchsia Eliminated! Looks like you can’t clean that statue now, sorry... Fuchsia: (Angry) What the frick?! (AA2000 Eliminates her) Black: (Whispers) Introooooooooo…. (Intro to Challenge) ' ' The Challenge: Black: Since I don’t know how to set up a challenge up above, we can just do it here. Green: In this dank, dark, old- Black: Shut up! Our challenge is to take the best selfie! You know, because selfies are really popular these days, so each team leader will take a selfie of their team. I’ll choose the winner of the challenge if they have the best selfie. Now go! Go! Before White gets back! Blue: Speaking of White, what happened to him? Black: Oh he left me in charge for about 30 minutes. So why not make a quick challenge before he gets back? Blue: Oh, I see what you mean. Black: (Whispers to himself) Wow these colors are so stupid… Blue: What you say? Black: Nothing! Just go do your selfie! (Blue walks back) ' ' Red: Hurry up Blue! This should be perfect! Gray: All right team, you ready? Red and Gray: 1, 2, 3! (They take it the same time) Black: Alright, now give me your phones. (Gray and Red throw to Black, phones hit Black, not caring) Black: Hmmm… (Compares the two selfies) Black: Circles win! Red: What! But that was the PERFECT selfie! Black: Yeah, but you forgot one thing. Red: What’s that? Black: An awesome face. (Shows Red the Circle’s selfie) Red: Oh shit! (Blip) Black: All right, it’s over, vote whoever in the Squares will be eliminated, yadda yadda yadda. Voting ends 10 days after this video is uploaded, blah blah blah. Just end it already! White is like, coming back ' ' (White screams toward the camera, crashing into it and ending the video) (Ending Theme) '' Category:Transcripts